


Winter Feelings

by R0gue



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Christmas Tree, DiaSarah will be in later chapters, F/F, Home Alone, Kissing, Masturbation, Peeping, hand holding, nothing much changes, slight AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 17:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13171407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R0gue/pseuds/R0gue
Summary: Standing near a beautiful sight can do wonders to your mind, especially when the person you are with is just as beautiful. So what will happen when Ruby and Leah end up holding hands while looking up at a beautiful and tall Christmas tree.Chapter 1 has been edited to fix a few mistakes





	Winter Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go, the second of my 3 Christmas fics, this one is less about Christmas and more just set around winter time, but I still wanted it out around this time.
> 
> I never thought I would ever write anything lewd involving Ruby, but RubyLeah is just a perfect ship in my opinion and I love everything about it. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> This is set in a slight AU btw, pretty much everything is the same, apart from the Kurosawas and Kazunos live in the same town.

This shift in emotions was too much for Ruby to handle. One moment, she was there, hand in hand with Leah, gazing up at the pretty lights of the tree in front of them. She decides to briefly look over at the girl next to her and finds her eyes lost in the pink gems of the girl next to her. Both girls seemed to be hit with the same feeling as they close their eyes, heads tilting to the side, and lips meeting.

It was unlike anything Ruby had experienced before, even in the moments leading up to the kiss. The rest of the world seeming to go silent, the feeling of the girl’s breath on her lips all building up to their lips finally touching.

It only lasts a few moments, but it feels like it lasts a lifetime. Leah is the one to break the kiss, she opens her eyes to stare into Ruby’s, a light blush forming on her cheeks. “Um... I… sorry…” She turns her head to the side.

“Wh-Why are you apologizing?” Ruby places her free hand on Leah’s cheek. “That felt amazing.” She kisses the forehead of the blushing girl, feeling blood flowing to her own cheeks as she does.

Leah looks up at Ruby, her cheeks the same color as Ruby’s hair. Their eyes meet for a few more seconds before Leah takes a few steps back. “I… I need to go home…” Before Ruby has a chance to respond she runs into the distance.

*     *        *

Later that evening Ruby found herself outside the inn that Saint Snow call home. She stares at the front door, knowing that somewhere inside of the building, Leah would be there. Her fingers touch her lips. “We kissed… but then she ran… what… what does that mean?”

After a few minutes of staring, she nearly jumps in surprise as the door opens and the elder of the two siblings steps out. “Ruby? What are you doing here?

“Oh I… um…” She struggles to think of a retort, a blush creeping on her face.

“If you wanted to speak to Leah, she is inside.” Sarah offers the smaller girl a smile. “I have to pick something up from the shop, so I asked her to watch the inn for me.”

“Th-Thanks…” Ruby mumbles as Sarah starts walking down the street. If the girl responds, she doesn’t hear as her body has already started walking towards the door and begins pushing it open.

The inside is rather dark, the lights seem to be off for some reason. Ruby scans the immediate area for any signs of a familiar face, to no avail. “I guess she went to do something.” Ruby slips her shoes off her feet.

Ruby slowly takes a step forward. She opened her mouth to call out for Leah, but a noise distracts her. It is the sound of… breathing… very loud… and heavy breathing.

The pink haired girl wasn’t sure what was going on, but she crept towards the origin of the sound and found herself on a familiar path… the one she had first taken when she stepped into the building for the first time. This time, however… she did not find Leah crying… but a completely different sight.

Leah was lying down on her bed, eyes closed, with one hand up her shirt clearly fondling one of her breasts. Her panties and skirt were at her knees and her other hand was between her legs, two of her fingers sliding in and out of her entrance.

Ruby immediately felt blood fill her cheeks up. She wants to back away… but she can’t… her body won’t move from her spot. It is only when she hears a word escape Leah’s lips that her mind starts working again… “R-Ruby…” Her name… Leah was doing this… while thinking of her.

She takes a few steps back. Unfortunately, her foot catches on… something… and she falls to the floor with a loud thud. What follows is silence. All noises from Leah’s room have ceased.

The silence lasts for a few seconds, but it feels like hours. Footsteps can be heard from Leah’s room before a head appears in the doorway. “R-Ruby! Wh-What are you… Why?”

“Pigii!” Ruby squeals expecting Leah to be mad. “I didn’t think… I just wanted to…” She stops speaking, knowing she doesn’t have a proper excuse.

“I um… how much did you see…” Leah wasn’t speaking with the usual sharpness in her voice, instead, her cheeks were red, and she seemed to be shifting on the spot.

Ruby doesn’t answer, unable to look Leah in the eyes after what she just saw. “C-Can I come in the room…” She pushes herself off the floor as she says this, stumbling to her feet.

“I… That sounds like a good idea…” Leah disappears back into her room. When Ruby appears in the doorframe she sees the purple-haired girl sitting on the bed. “C-Come here…”

Ruby does as she is asked of. What follows is several minutes of awkward silence. Both girls stare at the ground, trying to think of something to say. “Um… Leah-”

Ruby’s voice is cut off by Leah’s lips crashing onto hers. She sits there in shock for a few seconds, before her body starts to relax. She kisses the girl back, wrapping her arms around the shoulders of the purple-haired girl.

It is then that she feels a tongue pry its way past her lips and begin to explore her mouth. After a few short seconds, she starts to do the same back, allowing them to deepen the kiss fully.

As their tongues danced together, Ruby felt Leah push her down onto her back and climb over her. The kiss broke apart and Leah gazed down at her. “Ruby… can I?” A nod in response was all she needed as her hands grab the bottom of Ruby’s shirt and pull it up and over her head.

The pink haired girl immediately covers her, now exposed, chest with her arms. Leah’s lips touch the base of her neck and start to suck a little, causing Ruby to let out a moan, her arms relax, falling to her sides, as this goes on.

One of Leah’s hands slide under her and unclasp her bra, sliding it off her shoulders and down her arms, leaving Ruby’s top half completely exposed. The lips on her neck start to trail kisses down her chest, pausing once they reach the top of her breast so that they can wrap around her nipple and start to suck there.

The consistency of Ruby’s moans starts to increase. Her back arches, pushing her chest up into Leah’s lips. Taking advantage of this, Leah slides her hands down Ruby’s sides until they reach the skirt there, she unfastens it and slides it, and her panties, down the slender legs of the girl below her, leaving her completely bare.

The lips leave Ruby’s chest and Leah looks her in the eyes. “Are you ready?” Ruby nods in response, taking a deep breath to prepare herself. Leah leans down and kisses Ruby, her hand traveling to the spot between Ruby’s legs as she does.

Leah focuses on the small bundle of nerves first, teasing it between her finger and thumb for a few seconds before she starts to rub it in circles. Ruby stops kissing her back and instead starts to moan out into the mouth of her lover.

This prompts Leah to break the kiss, at the same time she slides her fingers down and slides a single finger into the girl below her. Her eyes monitor Ruby for any form of reaction. “M-More…” Is the response she gets.

Leah nods, sliding her finger out and then back in, slowly beginning to move it faster and faster with each thrust of her wrist, feeling the walls of Ruby’s entrance clamping around her finger. She slides her body down the bed before pressing her lips to the clit she had just been playing with.

Ruby’s moans started getting louder and louder as she begins panting. “L-Leah… th-this i-is… so… g-good…” She manages to say through her moans. “P-Please… f-faster…”

Instead of going faster, Leah adds a second finger into the tight hole. She starts using her tongue to lick at Ruby’s clit, keeping her two fingers at a steady pace.

“L-Leah!” Ruby screams her name in pleasure as she tightens her entrance around Leah’s fingers as her moans increase in volume. “I… I feel… weird…”

Leah just keeps her fingers going at the same pace, knowing what is about to come. She looks up and sees Ruby stop herself from saying something else and instead moan out even louder as she feels the walls clamp down even harder around her fingers, followed by the girl falling limp against the bed.

Leah pushes herself onto her feet and licks the juices from her fingers. “You can stay here tonight, I will come up with a reason to tell Nee-sama.” She leans down and pulls the covers over Ruby, kissing her on the forehead as she does. The pink-haired girl’s breathing was already falling into a heavy state.


End file.
